


Pacifier

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, mouth fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: -- a mewgulf one shotGuess what's Gulf's favorite pacifier?"Are you going to suck it or what?"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 95





	Pacifier

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors! I don't really proofread lol. I hope this satisfies you ><

Mew’s schedule was jam packed for the day.  **“Don’t miss me too much”** He kissed his boyfriend who was still in bed half-naked. The two shared a hot session the night before,  **“I won’t”** Gulf responded as he turned his back on him, closing his eyes to have an additional hour of beauty sleep. The latter chuckled at his actions and left the bedroom.  **“Hope he won’t be late this evening, he knows that I can’t sleep without it”** Gulf mumbled as he went back to sleep. 

Upon arrival at the studio, Mew immediately started to work. He wanted to finish all of his scheduled events, so he can come back home early. Not because he wanted to fuck the latter to death again, but he also want to spend more time with Gulf.  **“The boss is moping again”** One of the staff said as he pointed at Mew who had his eyes focused on the computer screen, he was trying to adjust his schedule without his manager knowing, he is the boss anyways.  **“Boss you have a schedule today at the--What are you doing? Are you adjusting your schedule again?”** The latter lifted an eyebrow and sighed,  _ This man is so in love _ , she thought as she gestured Mew to leave.  **“We can’t have you adjusting your schedule again, you would be much more fully packed on the following days”** She explained while moving the events back to their original dates. The latter pouted and nodded,  **“Fine fine, you can ask someone to fix that instead. Let’s go, I want this day to end already”** Mew said, walking out of the room. His manager looked at him and sighed,  **“Why can’t he just bring Gulf here?”** She said, following him outside afterwards. 

On the other hand, after an hour passed, Gulf woke up and got out of bed. He stretched and walked towards the mirror, looking at himself.  _ Ah, he marked a lot _ , he thought as he turned his head a little to see the hickeys on his neck and then on his collarbone.  **“I told him to just mark here. Guess I’ll have to inform my stylist”** He said as he lifted Mew’s shirt up and exposed the markings on his inner thighs. Then, he threw the shirt into the clothes bin and went to take a shower in the bathroom. He has an afternoon schedule which is why he will be the first one to arrive home. He always comes home first anyways, waiting for Mew, except when they have joint events.  **“Can’t wait for this day to end”** He said as he brushed his teeth. 

Few hours passed, Mew’s schedule didn’t seem like moving, it was the opposite. It got longer,  **“Why are there more? I thought I’ll only have three today?”** He asked, looking outside of the van’s window.  **“Well, if you didn’t move these last month, you wouldn’t have to do so much this month”** His manager responded which made him even more sad, because she was right. He touched his schedule last month in order to get a week off together with Gulf, he was very tired and wanted to get as much energy as he could from his boyfriend.  _ Should’ve thought of the consequences huh _ He thought as he went out of his van to attend his next event. 

**“Gulf! There you are, wait what’s with the turtleneck? Did Mew go hard on you again?”** His stylist asked, looking at him with a cheeky smile. Gulf’s crew knows everything, from his love life to his sex life--well they got caught once, at the dressing room by his stylist and manager and it eventually spread.  **“Nosy”** Gulf simply answered as he sat down on the make-up chair, the latter chuckled,  **“Don’t worry, I can hide your hickeys”** She said as she grabbed the make-up palette on the table and started to doll him up.  **“There! In case you accidentally wipe it off, because of your sweat, just tell me okay? I’ll just be at the side of the stage later”** She said, smiling. Gulf thanked her and went backstage. 

**“Just a few more hours”** The two said in unison despite being in different places. 

Finally, after a few hours, both Mew and Gulf have finished their schedules, that is until Mew was informed by his manager to stay for a little bit longer due to an upcoming collaboration with a brand that she recently got in contact with.  **“Alright, staying for an hour wouldn’t be bad”** Mew said, sitting down on his chair as they started to discuss the contract together with the brand and his team. While the latter was already at home, laying down on bed, pouting.  _ He sent a message earlier that he’ll be late _ , Gulf thought as he faced the ceiling, then an idea hit him. He got out of bed and walked to their closet, opened a drawer, bringing out a lingerie.  **“Hope this’ll work”** He smiled devilishly as he stripped his clothes and wore the garment, looking at himself through the mirror afterwards.  _ Alright, now to message daddy~ _

Mew was attentively listening to the other party when his phone notified him a message, he then excused himself for a while to check it.  **“Ah, it’s from tua-eng”** He smiled as he unlocked his phone to see the latter’s message. It was about Gulf not being able to fall asleep,  _ just a little bit more and I’ll be home in a few, does he miss me that much? So cute--fuck.  _ Mew’s thoughts stopped being all soft and mushy once he read the latter’s message.  **I also can’t sleep without my pacifier** . 

_ He’ll be the death of me _ , he thought as he felt himself get a little hard.  **“I’m sorry, but I have an emergency back at home, can we continue this another time? So we can have more time to further discuss?”** Mew tried to bargain and it indeed convinced the other party. They agreed and let him go.  **“We’re sorry, but our boss is really whipped for his lover”** Hid manager said, making their client chuckle.  **“At least he knows his priorities”**

Later that evening, it was already past nine when Mew came home. He unlocked the door and went straight to their bedroom, being surprised by what he had seen, he became rock hard.  **“So you were up to something, such a naughty baby”** He said, approaching the latter and slapped Gulf’s butt cheek.  _ Fuck this lingerie that he’s wearing _ Mew thought, licking his bottom lip.  **“Ah! But I wasn’t joking about needing my pacifier to sleep”** Gulf turned around to face Mew’s lower body, slowly unzipping and pulling down his trousers.  **“Hello my dear pacifier~”** Gulf rubbed the latter’s dick, making Mew moan.  **“Are you going to suck it or what?”** He asked, watching the latter lick the tip.  **“I will daddy, patience”** Gulf answered as he pumped Mew’s dick a little, teasing him. 

**“Suck it baby or I’ll fuck you before you could even get it in your mouth?”** Mew threatened the latter, making him smile.  **“That doesn’t sound like a punishment”** Gulf answered before taking the entire thing in his mouth, he slowly sucked it while coating it with saliva by making his tongue move in circles.  **“Fuck. You really love sucking my dick don’t you?”** Mew held onto the latter’s head and started to thrust into his mouth.  **“Your mouth is so warm, fuck”** He kept on cussing with every thrust that he makes. Gulf on the other hand just kept on moaning, rolled his eyes a little and closed them. It was like he was reaching his climax before his hole could suck Mew’s dick in.  _ Shit, daddy’s cock tastes so good _ Gulf thought as he sucked it a bit more. After a few minutes, Mew reached his climax and released his semen into the latter’s mouth.  **“Swallow it. You wanted it right? You wanted daddy’s fresh milk”** Gulf nodded and swallowed everything, not leaving a drop.  **“We’re not yet done baby, turn around and lay on your tummy. Let me see what you have prepared for me properly”** Mew said as he removed his clothes.  **“Here daddy~ I look cute right?”** Gulf said as he moved his hips, getting a slap from the latter.  **“Ah! Harder, spank me more”**

Mew kept on spanking him until his butt turned red.  **“I have to taste you too”** He said, leaning closer as he spread Gulf’s butt cheeks and traced the hole with the tip of his tongue before inserting it, thrusting it in and out, making sure that Gulf’s hole was wet enough for his dick to enter.  **“Ahnmmnn.. Daddy I want your cock~ I want your hot cock in me to fuck me good”** Gulf said, moaning. The latter stopped licking and sucking his hole, he positioned himself in between Gulf’s legs,  **“Let’s do it in this position”** Mew said as he slowly inserted his dick, because of it being wet, it was able to slip right in, plus the fact that they did it the other night, it was still a bit loose.  _ But my dick will rub on the mattress _ , Gulf thought with the position that they are in right now.  **“And don’t cum until I tell you”** Mew added as he started to thrust in the latter, deeper, hitting his prostate.  **“Ah! Ahnmm.. There, yeah ahnmm fuck.. Faster daddy, pound me ahnmm”** Gulf kept on moaning as the latter kept on thrusting. Mew kept on going until the latter reached his climax and accidentally came,  **“Baby so naughy, I said not to cum until I say so ''** Mew said, moving a bit closer to leave kiss trails on the latter’s neck and back.  **“I wonder what to do with this naughty baby”** Mew said as he spanked Gulf’s ass.  **“Ah! Ahmm.. daddy kiss..”** Gulf whined. 

Mew always gives in to his baby’s request no matter how much he wants to wreck the latter.  **“Okay okay, daddy will shower you with kisses”** He said as he moved the latter’s head a little to face him, the two were having a deep and passionate kiss. Gulf started to suck onto the latter’s tongue, it was his other pacifier.  **“You suck on everything, don’t you?’** Mew said as he bit Gulf’s lower lip. The latter shook his head,  **“Just your tongue and dick, but most especially your dick. Can you fuck me in my mouth again?”** Gulf requested. 

**“You’re close right daddy? I want to have some more of your warm milk. It tastes good~”** Gulf whispered to the latter’s ear after they changed their positions. They were now facing each other, Mew sighed and pulled his dick out of the latter’s hole. He then moved closer to the latter, his dick leveled with Gulf’s mouth,  **“Then suck it baby”** Mew said, holding his dick, rubbing the latter’s mouth with the tip. Gulf smiled and took Mew’s dick in his mouth and began to suck it until he reached his climax and released again in his mouth. 

**“Yummy!~”** Gulf said as he licked his lip.  **“Want to fuck me more?~ I’m sorry if I kept on sucking your dick. It just tastes so good”** He added as he sat on Mew’s lap, moving his hips in a circular motion.  **“If we go on another round, will you let me cum in your pretty hole?”** Mew asked, kissing the latter, tasting himself a little.  **“Yes daddy~ You may come inside of me as much as you want, fill me up~”** Gulf said as he removed his lingerie and rode the latter’s dick that was still hard. It wasn’t satisfied. 

**“Then ride me good baby”** Mew said. 


End file.
